


"Story page featuring Night Girl" by Jorge

by ksennin, LegionFiction Art Archivist (Suncat)



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Art, Gen, graphic novel page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksennin/pseuds/ksennin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suncat/pseuds/LegionFiction%20Art%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era: CLASSIC.</p><p>Despite my name in the byline, I am not the creator of this work — Suncat</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Story page featuring Night Girl" by Jorge

[](http://s308.photobucket.com/user/LegionFictionArchivist/media/Jorge/nightgirl-07-Jorge.jpg.html)


End file.
